


Sneak Peek

by TigStripe



Series: Westhallen Haven [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And Iris Wears the Pants, Barry is a Dork, Eddie Just Loves Them Both, Fluff, House Hunting, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Apartment hunting with your significant other is a special event. Finding the perfect one, however, is even more special.





	Sneak Peek

The walls were naked, a dazzling off-white that reflected the sunlight filtering in from the large, nearly wall-sized windows lining the south side of the building. The floor was a wood paneling that was waxed to reflection. Barry almost had to shield his eyes as he stepped into the empty apartment, chuckling to himself as Eddie bumped into him in the doorway.

“Barr?”

“Sorry.” He stepped out of the way, allowing the detective in to look around. Eddie’s eyes lit up as he surveyed the size of the common area, his smile stretching his cheeks. This was obviously a good space.

“Nice sight lines from the living room,” Eddie observed, leaning over a counter that separated the living area from the dining room and kitchen. The kitchen was enormous, almost the size of the living room, with a spacious island with no less than three sinks. “Holy crap, the kitchen!”

Barry grinned when he saw it. “Think we could do Thanksgiving here?”

“Who even needs a dining table when you have an island like that?” Eddie laughed to himself as he imagined Joe, Wally, and Cecile being tended to in the kitchen by Iris and Barry with plenty of room to spare.

Barry was halfway across the apartment, looking in various entryways. “Two coat closets. Laundry room. Woah. This bathroom is huge!”

“This place is certainly _big_ enough,” Eddie said. “Think Iris will okay it?”

Barry’s response was muffled from the other side of a door, as he’d slipped into one of the bedrooms down the hallway.

“What did you say, Barr?” Eddie followed suit, stepping into what should have been the master bedroom, finding himself next to a stunned Barry.

“I can’t believe how big this space is,” Barry whispered, shaking his head. He blinked himself out of his stupor. “We have to show Iris.”

There was a rush of wind and the crackle of electricity as Barry rushed around the apartment. Eddie could hear several photographs being snapped from a phone, and he had to wonder how any of them actually turned out in focus when he was moving that fast.

“Check this out,” Barry said, grabbing Eddie by the hand and pulling him to another bedroom - this time, the master bedroom. It was the size of the living room, with an equally impressive walk-in closet. While that space was nice, Barry was leading Eddie straight into the attached bathroom.

The two of them stopped in front of the largest jacuzzi-style bathtub Eddie had ever seen. Barry’s face was split in a toothy grin that gave Eddie’s stomach a bit of a flip.

“That isn’t a bathtub, _it’s a pool!_ What contractor decided this was okay?” Eddie laughed as he leaned over to inspect it.

Barry’s voice was almost giddy. “I don’t care, I just really want to try it out.”

“You could fit four full grown adults in this thing,” Eddie muttered. He looked over at Barry, whose eyebrows had lifted suspiciously. “No, Barr. We’re not inviting Oliver over for a hot tub night.”

This was met with defiant hands getting shoved under armpits and a bit of a pout. “Party pooper.”

“Iris’s rules, not mine,” Eddie said, putting up peaceful hands.

“Yeah, yeah. But look,” Barry said, pulling Eddie across the seemingly endless bathroom. “We’d have a jacuzzi, a standing shower, and a classic, raised tub.”

“The implied water bill of this room makes my teeth hurt,” Eddie muttered.

“It’s not like we’d all be in here at the same time.” Barry laughed. “But we _could_ be, if we had to.”

Eddie took a deep breath. “So. This apartment can be summarized with the term ‘huge.’ What do you think?”

There was a buzz from Barry’s pocket. He retrieved his phone and checked the text. “Iris asked about easy Flash access. I guess I should check out the rest of the building for fire escapes and cover.”

“Good thinking. I’ll check the last room,” Eddie suggested. Barry sped off as Eddie opened the door to the third bedroom. It was just as large as the first, but had a small enclave that looked almost designed for a child’s bed. Eddie felt a warmth creep up into his cheeks, knowing full well who would be spending time in here.

There was a buzz on Eddie’s phone, signaling a group text from Iris.

_“Doctor’s given me the all clear!”_

Eddie smiled, a significant weight disappearing from his chest. He felt that he or Barry really should have gone with her to the OBGYN, but it was by her insistence that Caitlin taking her was good enough. This apartment would only be open for viewing for a few hours today, and Iris wanted more than just one person’s eyes on it.

Eddie texted back. _“Thank God. I can breathe again.”_

_“Oh, would you cut it out.”_

Barry piped in. _“Be sure to thank Caitlin again for us.”_

_“I will. The place looks great, btw. What do u2 think?”_

_“Easy Flash access. Great, covered alleys on two sides of the building.”_

_“The last bedroom looks like a nursery.”_

_“Ooh!”_

_“Final vote?”_

Barry’s response was quick: _“Yesyesyesyesjacuzziyesyesyes.”_

Eddie rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t try to hide.

Iris took a moment. _“Caitlin says she will murder us if we don’t take it.”_

 _“I love it if you two love it,”_ Eddie texted.

 _“I can run over to the offices and get the paperwork started,”_ Barry replied.

_“Sounds great, babe. Eddie, meet us back at the lab?”_

_“Be there before you know it. Love you both.”_

_“Love u2, babe.”_

_“I love jacuzzi. And you two, too, I guess.”_

Eddie pocketed his phone, taking one last look around what was about to become his new home. He couldn’t help the grin on his face, or the tightness in his chest. He’d been blessed in more ways than one these past few years, and it seemed the blessings weren’t going to stop. His future was as bright as the sunlight filtering in through those massive southside windows.

He couldn’t wait to see it unfold.


End file.
